


Тарантино Вейл

by winni_w



Category: TARANTINO Quentin - Works, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Drug Use, F/F, Gunfuck, Gunplay, M/M, Multi, Necrophilia, Racism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Квентин - диджей на радио Тарантино Вейл. Идейный кроссовер с Найт Вейл. Упоминание дохлых шлюх, секса с оружием (предположительно мужского пола), наркотиков, мат, расизм, шовинизм. Прямые цитаты из фильмов Тарантино и Ко.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тарантино Вейл

Люди думают, что судьба — это то, что должно случиться. На самом деле, судьба — это то, чего не должно случиться. Добро пожаловать в Тарантино Вейл.

*играет Everybody be cool - Musirlou*

Сначала зачитаем объявление. Наши горячо любимые бесполезные ублюдочные городские власти передали на радиостанцию пожелание озвучить их записочку, которую я уже успел облить пивом. Ну упс.

Итак, "Уважаемые гости нашего города, просим вас пока не заселяться в отель "Четыре комнаты", поскольку обстановка там пока нестабильна. Вашему вниманию предоставляются другие, не менее качественные гостиницы города. Надеемся на скорое урегулирование ситуации".

Это они так передали в сраной записочке, совершенно не передав при этом сути дела, ебаные кривые передатчики еды в говно. Ну что вы хотите от городских властей? Они никогда не скажут вам всей правды, да еще состроят хорошую мину при плохой игре. Но, поскольку у вас есть я, великолепный Квентин, и я хуй кладу на все эти условности, предупреждаю вас прямо и откровенно, так что убирайте своих неуравновешенных беременных детей подальше от приемников, я даже разрешаю пристрелить их, то есть, детей, чтобы те не мучались, — короче, поскольку у вас есть охуенный я, то вы сейчас узнаете всю правду. 

Дело в том, что на данный момент в отеле "Четыре комнаты" заселились:  
а) шайка ведьм,  
б) семья с двумя безбожными детьми,  
в) какой—то невъебенный режиссер с кодлой.  
Я честно не могу сказать, что находится в четвертой комнате, поскольку прямо сейчас идет дождь, кристаллический сверкающий дождь бутылок и бутылочных осколков, который долбит и дребезжит по крыше, из—за чего я отвлекаюсь и теряю всю память нахуй. Наша радиостанция находится рядом с отелем, и праздник режиссера иногда выходит за рамки в прямом смысле. Что могу поделать. Короче, если я чо важное забуду сказать, то вы извините. Это все осколочный дождь.   
Дорогие жители, выходя на улицу, не забудьте взять с собой плотные зонтики, способные выдержать прямое попадание бутылки с шампанским. Что касается ведьм, просто не подходите к ним, если не хотите плохо кончить. Хорошо вы не кончите, потому что они не проститутки, что бы вам ни приснилось в горячих снах.

*играет You Never Can Tell*

Я забыл сказать "доброе утро".   
Здравствуйте, слушатели нашего радио, сейчас десять утра, я проснулся час назад, все еще немного пьяный и разбитый после вечеринки, увы мне и тысяча проклятий моим дружкам. Друзья мои, посылаю вам анафему через вот этот вот микрофон. Надеюсь, вы меня слышите. Суки пьянствующие, животные.   
Погода солнечная, температура и давление... э—э, нормальные. Календарь говорит, что сегодня тринадцатое августа, пятница. У меня нет причин ему не верить. В это время в нашей пустыне довольно жарко и сухо. Как раз сейчас через Тарантино Вейл мигрируют дохлые шлюхи, соблюдайте правила движения и будьте внимательней на дороге.

Отпуская детей погулять, убедитесь, что на них есть бронежилет и велосипедная защита. Это хоть немного убережет их от внезапных стычек в пустыне вокруг Тарантино Вейл. Также дайте им бутылку воды с собой. И надейтесь на лучшее.

Что касается внезапных боевых стычек, то сейчас по городу ходят слухи о некоем Мачете, двухметровом длинноволосом мексе. Пришелец квадратноподборотен и безжалостен, носит при себе мачете, почему его так и прозвали. Если вы, дорогие слушатели, встретите его на улице, просто ложитесь на землю и отдыхайте. Все равно вы уже умерли. Мы будем помнить и скорбить о вас, бесполезные утырки.

*играет Girl, Youll Be A Woman Soon*

Пять минут назад на радио поступил звонок от нашего Пиринго. Вы помните, тот самый Пиринго в огромной шляпе, пончо и с древними кольтами на боку. Настоящий ковбой. Да, Пиринго, который живет на ветряной мельнице.   
Мне нравится смотреть по вечерам на силуэт ее большого вентилятора, чернеющий на фоне закатного солнца и горы Фудзияма. Когда подкрадывается ночь, в эти несколько минут здесь все окрашивается в красный и золотой. Люблю сумеречное время суток, красный — цвет крови, золотой — богатства. Две главные страсти людей. Но вернемся к Пиринго.  
Наш отшельник с мельницы передает, что в окрестностях мельницы наблюдается значительная волна ебанутых японцев, которые охотятся за куриными яйцами. Заодно он передает привет и искренние соболезования семьям погибших пиздоглазых и советует им не отбеливать кожу. Потому что желтый пигмент из их шкурок заменяет шелуху лука и прекрасно окрашивает пасхальные яйца. Напоминаю, что в пятницу, как обычно, состоится еженедельная Пасха у Пиринго. Ветряная мельница на западной окраине Тарантино Вейл, ее просто найти, даже если у вас нет навигаторов. Пятница, море пива, живые и мертвые японцы плюс, конечно же, пасхальные яйца Пиринго. Что может быть лучше. Никто не делает пасхальные яйца лучше, чем Пиринго. Никто.

Наша тайная полиция, которая настолько тайная, что принципиально не появляется на улицах, тайно передала на радио тайное сообщение, что в городе снова разъезжает Каскадер Майк. Особых примет полиция не выдала, она же тайная и ничего не говорит в принципе. Спасибо хоть, про Майка предупредили. От себя могу прибавить — если к вам темным вечером подъедет довольно потрепанный мужик в черной машине и предложит подбросить до дому, радуйтесь — вы симпатичная девушка. В противном случае Майк близко бы не подошел. В любом случае, отклоняйте приглашение и звоните своему ухажеру, даже если недавно расстались с ним. Уж лучше надоедливый парень, чем верная смерть.  
Специально для рисковых женщин — охота на Майка разрешена, как и всегда. За принесенную голову каскадера назначена традиционная награда в пять билетов в наш лучший бар "Крученая Сиська". Голову можно приносить ко мне, я телепортирую ее в полицию при вас. Вы знаете, что мне можно доверять. Без бэ.

*играет Smith - Baby, Its You*

И теперь сообщение от наших спонсоров.  
Мммм! Чёрт возьми, Джимми! Это реально дерьмо для гурманов! Обычно мы с Винсом счастливы от какого—нибудь Taster's Choice сухой заморозки, но он раскрывает для нас это гурманское дерьмо! С каким это вкусом?

О боже, нет.  
Только не это.  
Только что в дверь постучали и принесли письмо, на конверте которого стоит адрес штаб—квартиры якудза. Я открыл письмо с недобрыми предчувствиями, и они оправдались.   
Оказывается, японцы очень недовольны тем недавним сообщением о Пиринго и его яйцах. Я боюсь представить, что значит "очень недовольны", когда легкое раздражении мафиози выливается в масштабные перестрелки, так что трупы выстраиваются в очередь к респауну. Полный пиздец, товарищи. Вашему дорогому Квентину предстоят трудные времена.   
Я думаю, что мне следует как—то достучаться до Мачете.  
Уважаемый Мачете! Если вы слышите меня, пожалуйста, немедленно идите на радиостанцию. Мой адрес: улица Миа Вэллейс, десять. Поскольку только что адрес услышали и якудза, то я очень надеюсь, что Мачете успеет раньше. Смерть от квадратного подбородка, по—моему, лучше, чем от японцев. Я слышал, что мексиканец никого не мучает, а вот мафиози, к сожалению, доставляют много страданий перед отнятием жизни.  
И я объявляю тотализатор: кто доберется до меня первым, Мачете или японцы? Тот, кто выиграет, получит приз от нашей радиостанции: золотые часы.  
А пока я прячусь под мой бронированный стол, сконструированный как раз для таких случаев. Что поделаешь, во имя жизни приходится терпеть некоторые неудобства.

Насчет смерти. СРОИР, Служба Ремонта и Обслуживания Респаунов предупреждает, что на следующей неделе с понедельника по пятницу все точки воскрешения закрываются на профилактический ремонт. Соответственно, постарайтесь не умирать в это время, иначе вы не реснете. Будет обидно потерять массовку для кровавых смертей нашего Тарантино Вейл в самый нужный момент. Мы любим и ценим всех наших жителей, даже самых, казалось бы, третьестепенных. 

О миграции дохлых шлюх. Дорогие жители, период, к сожалению, еще не кончился, и неизвестно, когда он собирается завершиться. Как правило, миграция длится неделю, но на сей раз их слишком много, и наши ученые не уверены в развитии ситуации.   
Известно, что мертвые, очень мертвые женщины (как вы знаете, бывают не очень мертвые) идут откуда—то с севера, откуда конкретно — не знаем. Возможно, где—то в России растаяла вечная мерзлота, это одна из рабочих гипотез, сейчас разрабатываемых Комиссией по Мертвым Шлюхам.   
Шлюхи идут, а вернее, плетутся поодиночке или парами. Вы сами видели, дорогие слушатели, что на них, как правило, есть только бюстгальтер и трусики. Иногда одна или обе детали одежды отсутствуют, впрочем, также могут отсутствовать и части тела, скажем, руки. Вчера наблюдал за тем, как мимо нашей радиостанции прошли целые три шлюхи. Ну почти целые. Без головы. Верхние позвонки торчали из прогнившей плоти, как белые средние пальцы в небо, и выглядело это вполне готичненько. Я бы сказал, что безголовость и для живых женщин характерна, но на этом, пожалуй, умолкну. Ради своей безопасности.  
Комиссия по Дохлым Шлюхам убедительно просит всех, кто хочет пообщаться с дохлой шлюхой, использовать не только презервативы, но и бактерицидную мазь. Мажьтесь гуще! Не так страшно провонять лубрикантом, как получить гангрену пениса. Кроме того, не целуйте их.   
И совет лично от меня — выбирайте тех, что выглядят посвежее. Это относится и к живым женщинам.

*играет Los Lobos & Antonio Banderas - Tarantino*

Анекдот.  
Заходит один парень в бар. Подходит к бармену и говорит: "бармен, хочу с тобой поспорить! Давай забьемся на триста баксов, что я нассу вон в тот стакан, вон туда, и не пролью при этом ни капли мимо." Бармен смотрит, до стакана метра 3, не меньше, и говорит: "Значит ты можешь нассать вон в тот стакан, стоя сдесь? И говоришь, что не прольешь при этом ни единой капли? И ставишь на это 300 долларов? Я тебя правильно понял?"  
П: "Именно так!"   
Б: "Молодой человек, считай, что мы забились!"  
П: "Окей, тогда начнем!"   
Вынимает болт, смотрит на стакан, думает про стакан, думает про стакан, потом думает про болт, думает про болт... болт... стакан... болт... стакан... болт... стакан... болт...   
И Пууужж... Начинает ссать. И ссыт на все,что есть вокруг, ссыт на стойку бара, ссыт на стулья, ссыт на пол, ссыт на телефон, на бармена, ссыт на все вокруг, на все, кроме этого гребаного стакана! А бармен смеется до посинения, он теперь на 300 баксов богаче. Он смеется и моча у него по роже течет.   
Б: "Ты идиот долбанутый, ты обоссал все, что только можно, кроме стакана! Ты мне должен 300 долларов,сученок! "   
П: "Извини, одну секунду.."   
Идет в другой конец бара, где пара ребят гоняют шары на бильярде. Ну он к ним подходит и о чем—то шепчется, потом возвращается к стойке..  
П: "Вот твои три сотни!)).."  
Б: "А какого хера ты радуешся? Ты только что просрал мне 300 долларов, идиотина! "   
П: "Видишь вон тех ребят? Я только что поспорил с ними на 500 долларов с каждым, что нассу на стойку, нассу на пол, нассу на телефон и тебя самого обоссу,а ты при этом не то что не разозлишься, а будешь просто счастлив!!!"

*играет Runaway*

И повторное объявление от гильдии охотников: открывается сезон охоты на дикие банки! В честь чего сегодня будет устроен праздник. Две сцены, пивные палатки, тиры всех видов для детей и взрослых, включая говнометательные и шапкозакидательные — и все это в шесть вечера на площади Брауна! Специально для гостей города — это на юге, вам нужно будет пройти по улице Мертвой Джоди, затем свернуть направо на проспект Мертвой Мэри, свернуть на улицу Мертвой Мелани, и вот она — площадь Брауна! Большая площадь, много места для хорошего праздника. Используйте навигаторы, если они у вас работают. В нашем городе возможны перебои связи. На всякий случай кладите с собой бумажную карту. А еще лучше, напишите себе на лбу, если вы настолько тупы, что не сможете найти площадь Брауна, которая настолько большая, что там могло бы поместиться полгорода. Тогда любой, к кому вы подойдете, прочитает надпись на лбу и доведет вас до нужного места.  
И, самое главное! Обязательно приносите с собой оружие, любое: огнестрельное, холодное, непрофильное и не предназначенное для боя. Мой выбор — моссберг пятисотый, прекрасный слонобой... Я не против запрета на ношение оружия. Уличное насилие в Америке запредельное. Когда приезжаешь в Европу, кажется, что сбежал от постоянного ощущения опасности. В Европе тоже убивают, но, по сравнению с Америкой, это детский сад. Хотя можно сказать, что запрет на ношение оружия — лицемерная идея. Америку основали люди со стволами в руках, которые просто брали что им понравится. Мы, в общем, нация воинов. Мы легко заводимся, и иногда по делу. Вот как прямо сейчас меня заводит мой идеальный друг моссберг. О, его черный матовый ствол! О, его прекрасная помпа и приклад, идеально ложащиеся в мои широкие мужские руки! О, это огромное дуло! Простите, не могу удержаться от того, чтобы не обвести пальчиком нежно эту огромную, манящую дырку пятидесятого калибра и не толкнуться туда своим хуем пару раз.   
О!  
О да!  
Оооооооох!!!

*играет After Dark*

Иииииии ваш неподражаемый, охуенный, невъебенный Квентин снова у микрофона!  
Такое важное качество, как сучество, — неотъемлемый элемент первоклассной, хорошо выделанной женщины. Бар "Крученая сиська" предлагает вам полный набор пёзд, пизд, пизденок, пиздатюлечек любого цвета, размера и сучизма. Пёзды, пёзды, пёзды! Все пёзды у нас. Это пиздяной взрыв! Выберите то, что вам нравится. У нас есть белые пёзды, черные пёзды, испанские пёзды, желтые пёзды, горячие пёзды, холодные пёзды, мокрые пёзды, тугие пёзды, большие пёзды, кровяные пёзды, толстые пёзды, волосатые пёзды, вонючие пёзды, гладенькие пёзды, шелковые пёзды, силиконовые пёзды, лошадиные пёзды, собачьи пёзды, цыплячьи пёзды, фальшивые пёзды! Если у нас нет какой—то пизды, значит, вы ее не хотите! Каждому члену — своя вагина!   
Госпожа владелица бара Сантанико Пандемониум объявляет конкурс на лучший танец со змеями, и под змеями мы сейчас понимаем не члены, а настоящих змей, с двумя глазами и ядовитыми зубами. Дорогие рептилоиды нашего города! Берите с собой своих ручных ползунчиков и не забудьте набить живот дома, потому что внутри "Крученой сиськи" есть людей запрещено.  
Для всех остальных: гала—концерт состоится в четверг на этой неделе. Бар располагается в центре на улице Ла Манда, пять.

Только что в студию позвонили, и механический голос — видимо, измененный модулятором, — с сильным японским акцентом предупредил, что якудза меняют условия. В честь того, что сегодня тринадцатое, пятница, они объявляют конкурс на самое изощренное убийство меня, вашего охуенного Квентина. Участвуют все желающие, награда — миллион долларов. Ух ты, за такую сумму я бы сам себя убил. Но мне слишком лениво придумывать способ, так что оставляю это вам.  
Вообще—то, мне очень страшно, и прямо сейчас дрожат руки так, что трудно удерживаться микрофон. Хочу предупредить, что закрылся на все три замка, поставил торчком водяной матрас вплотную к двери и припер его шкафом. Может, я и тупой, но не дебил.  
Умирая, я буду смотреть на вас долгим укоризненным взглядом, который будет сниться вам в ночных кошмарах несколько последующих лет.

Немного о тупых студентах.  
Наш инсайдер внутри стен высшей школы донес информацию, что к ним высадился какой—то инопланетян — или инопланетянша, его пол предположительно женский, потому что оно вселилось в женское тело. Я всегда говорил, что бабы — зло.   
Так вот, достоверно известно, что инопланетянка распространяет неких червяков, весьма поганых на вид, которые внедряются в тело и оккупируют мозг, подчиняя носителя своей хозяйке, королеве—матке. Вообще—то, это даже неплохо. Я имею в виду, что у студентов вообще нашлись мозги в голове.  
Противоядие только одно — наркотик производства Зика, одного из учеников школы. Я верю, что Зик способен создать вещество, противостоящее всемогущей инопланетянке, потому что сам закупаю у него некоторые. Передо мной на столе лежит бумажка, на которой записан состав противоядия: МДМА, кофеин, бензо, закись азота, амфетамин, порошок марихуаны, аспирин и еще пять веществ, которые я не буду разглашать, потому что это ноу—хау Зика. И сразу предупреждаю, что даже если вы прорветесь в мою студию, то не получите рецепт, потому что я только что сжевал бумажку. За то время, пока вы идете ко мне, целлюлоза успеет перевариться в моем желудке без следа.  
Кстати, о составе противоядия Зика — хочу сказать, что у меня шевелятся волосы, потому что в нем содержатся вещества с прямо противоположными свойствами, например, МДМА — психоделик, кофеин с амфетамином — стимулятор, закись азота — диссоциатив, а бензо — депрессант. Это должно пидорасить не по—детски. Я не удивляюсь, что инопланетянку и ее паразитных деток это разносит на клочки.   
Вместе с бумажкой мне доставили одну ручку с этим адским миксом. Зик гениально приспособил обычные шариковые ручки под ампулы для наркотиков.  
НА РУЧКУ ТОЖЕ НЕ НАДЕЙТЕСЬ, Я ТОЛЬКО ЧТО МОЩНО ДЕРЗКО ЗАНЮХАЛ ЕЕ БЕЗ ОСТАТКА!

*играет Greed - Im Eighteen*

Идут по улице три помидора: папа—помидор, мама—помидор и ребенок—помидор. Ребенок—помидор начинает отставать. Папа—помидор разозился, подбегает к ребенку—помидору, раздавливает всмятку… и говорит: «Догоняй, кетчуп!»

Я обожаю Миа. Обожаю Беатрикс. Эти две женщины, похожие, как близнецы, только одна брюнетка, другая — блондинка, являются лучшими ньюсмейкерами Тарантино Вейл. Кроме шуток. Суки, они двоятся у меня в глазах, едва я пытаюсь их представить. Честное слово, белое — черное, белое — черное, это сраный пинг—понг какой—то, наблюдать за их лицами.  
Я представляю себе их в мокрых снах. Знаете, это просто охуенные сны. Вчера мне приснилось, как Беатрикс с катаной наголо пришла в гости к Миа — обе такие худые, такие с огромными ступнями, О БОЖЕ СТУПНИ!!!  
ЭТИ ИЗЯЩНЫЕ ДОЛГИЕ СТУПНИ ПОХОЖИЕ НА ПОДКАЧАННЫЕ ЛАПЫ ДОБЕРМАНОВ!!!  
И, короче, Беатрикс — это которая блондинка, вы знаете, ее хобби крошить людей своей длинной большой катаной, я понимаю, как по—фрейдистки это звучит, и не стыжусь этого, — так вот, Беатрикс зашла в гости к Миа в моем ебучем сне. Миа — это жена Марселласа наркоторговца, у них неебический дом в пригороде Тарантино Вейла. Она носит черное каре и одевается в какие—то черные костюмчики и рубашечки, и все время кажется, что они ей малы. А Беатрикс ходит в желтом спортивном костюме. По—моему, она сделала его из кожи Желтого человека, но я не уверен. Да, блядь, расскажу я свой сон или нет?!  
*слышится звук пощечин*  
Вот, сам себя отмудохал, сам себя утешил.   
Короче, заходит такая Беатрикс к... Так, нет, надо не с этого начать, я опять скачусь куда—то не туда. Короче, мне приснилось, что эти две сучки трахаются друг с другом! Вот. Теперь можно рассказывать с начала.  
Беатрикс открыла дверь дома Мии и бесшумно прошла внутрь, в шикарный беломраморный холл. Охранники не сказали ей ни слова против, потому что их кишки уже были выпущены наружу ее большой длинной катаной. Кровь капала с лезвия на бежевый ковер. Миа спустилась с лестницы, неся в руках два бокала с дайкири. Или с мохито. Или вообще с джином... Черт, как тяжело, а.  
Короче, у нее в руках были два внушительных бокала с алкоголем. Миа, наступая своими великолепными, охуенными, крышесносными НОЖИЩАМИ на бежевый ковер прихожей, подошла к ней и протянула гостье один из бокалов. Она улыбалась соблазнительно, как порочнейший из порочнейших ангелов, а в глазах ее плясали черти. Вот так прямо тыкали трезубцами из черного зрачка и топали копытами. Ебануться вообще, что я несу.  
Беатрикс отпила немного условного алкоголя и поставила стакан на столик, Миа тоже поставила бокал на столик. Беатрикс подняла катану и ножны перед собой и принялась медленно вводить меч внутрь длинных ножн. Войдя по яйца... ой, то есть, вогнав меч в ножны до гарды, Беатрикс Киддо положила катану на пол рядом с диваном. Потом подошла к Миа и принялась расстегивать пуговицы на белой блузке. Дойдя до последней пимпочки и проведя руками снизу вверх по телу Миа, Беатрикс поддела ладонями блузку под плечики и сняла ее. Рубашка спорхнула с Миа большой белой бабочкой.   
Жена наркоторговца улыбнулась и поцеловала Беатрикс — долго, страстно, прижимаясь к ней, словно хотела прилипнуть. Они одного роста, так что нормуль. Целуя Киддо, Миа расстегнула ее желтую кофту и отбросила на пол. Женщины терлись друг об друга грудями в кружевном белье и вообще всем телом. Настала очередь брюк. Сняв штаны и лифчики, они легли на белый диван и принялись ласкать друг друга. На этот раз сверху была Миа. Она шевелит пальцами своих СТУПНЕЙ. Она запустила длинные пальцы под трусики Беатрикс — та выгнулась, сладко подставляясь вторжению. Потом Миа нетерпеливо стянула кружево прочь и вновь вогнала пальцы во влажное влагалище, начав сильно трахать Беатрикс. Та ахала и постанывала, от быстрых резких движений ее словно прошивало током. Миа целовала ее шею, вдыхая соленый аромат крови, который всегда шел от Беатрикс. Через какое—то время Киддо зажмурилась, сильно выгнулась и долго застонала в ослепительном оргазме. Миа довольно улыбнулась. Они утихли ненадолго, целуясь и ласково поглаживая друг друга.  
Потом Беатрикс слезла с дивана, заставила Миа сесть, раздвинув ноги, и начала умело делать куннилингус...

*играет Back To The House*

Я тут рассказываю вам и дрочу взахлеб, сидя в три погибели под бронированным столом. Думаю, что смерть в момент дрочки ничуть не стыднее и глупее прочих. Во всяком случае, это приятнее, чем утонуть в говне.  
Оооооооох!  
Как же славно я кончил.  
Моссберг ревнует к моей правой руке. Я вижу это. Мой слонобой — охуенная вещь. Я не признаю пистолеты. Потому что они проблемные. Но штука в том, что они модные. Стоит показать эту штуку в каком—нибудь боевике — и каждому ублюдку захочется такую. Можешь мне поверить. Как только появляются гонконгские фильмы, так сразу каждый ниггер хочет заиметь сорок пятый. И не один — они хотят два, потому что каждый ниггер хочет быть "киллером". Они понятия не имеют, да и в фильме об этом не говорится, что у .45—го серьезные проблемы с перекосом патрона в стволе. Я всегда стараюсь уговорить клиента приобрести 9—миллиметровый. Практически то же оружие, а проблем в два раза меньше. Но есть такие ниггеры — им хоть кол на голове теши. У киллера был .45—й — и им подавай .45—й. М—р Уокер. У него рыболовецкое судно в Мексике. Он доставляет мне товар, я продаю его моим клиентам. Он получает тридцать процентов. С вала, конечно. У бедолаги ни гроша не было за душой, пока он со мной не познакомился. А теперь он просто купается в бабках. Яхту себе купил, со всеми суперсовременными навигационными наворотами. АК—47, это самое лучшее, что есть на рынке. Если ты твердо решил положить всех козлов вокруг, бери только эту игрушку, без вариантов. Этот, что у нее, китайский. Я плачу восемьсот пятьдесят, беру в два раза больше. 

Послушайте меня внимательно, Микки.  
На мой взгляд, проблема, Микки, в том что Вам не оказывают должного сочувствия. Но в этом мнении я более чем одинок. Мне нужна Ваша помощь. Я хочу снять эфир на радио, в центре которого встанет департамент тюрем. На сегодняшний день я располагаю интервью с председателем правления Дуайтом Мак—Класки касательно этой проблемы. И, вот что я Вам скажу, Микки, смотрится он неважно. Двое специалистов по психологии, которых они используют наскоками в своих судебных разбирательствах с психологическим уклоном, отказались с нами встречаться, так вот такие как они всегда выглядели плохо. У меня есть интервью с обоими судьями, работавшими по Вашему делу — с Бертом Штейнсма, и, вторым — психологом и писателем, Эмилем Рэйнхолдом — оба они отказываются называть вас безумцем. Если собрать это все воедино, становится ясно, что творит государство. Но сеть сплетена не до конца. Чтобы продемонстрировать, как низко они пали, необходима еще одна составная часть. Необходимы Вы. Чтобы запустить программу в эфир, мне нужно интервью с Вами. Вы не общались с прессой со дня суда. Теперь же, за несколько дней до Вашего отправления в лечебницу, Вы дадите интервью мне. Даже в этих стенах нельзя забывать о силе масс—медиа. Да любой сукин сын включит радио, чтобы на это посмотреть. Мы обличим их мотивы, мы полностью унизим и опозорим их. Более того, кто знает, огласка вполне могла бы удержать их от Вашей с Мэйлори лоботомии. Ну так что скажете? 

О черт, что я только что говорил?  
По—моему, меня совсем срубает от наркотика Зика. Сильно заметно, да?  
Собственно, я хотел поговорить о том, что вот прямо сейчас за железной дверью монтируют взрывчатку. Это ясно по перебранке, которая доносится до меня.   
С потолка сыпется штукатурка, там по кругу высверливают дрелью дырки близко друг к другу. Такой пунктир, чтобы потом топнуть по нему и обрушить кусок перекрытия.   
В пуленепробиваемые стекла кидают гранаты. ТУПИЦЫ ОНИ ЖЕ НА ВАС ОТСКАКИВАЮТ ОБРАТНО НЕ ОСТАВЛЯЯ И ТРЕЩИНКИ НА СТЕКЛЕ. Могли бы придумать что—то получше!  
Я чувствую, что сквозь вентиляцию просачивается какой—то адский запах, выворачивающий мои внутренности. Кха! Кха—кха!

Напоследок я хочу рассказать вам о призе, который гарантирован вам за самое невзъебенно крутое убийство меня.  
Вот эти часы были куплены еще моим прадедушкой. Он приобрел их во время Первой Мировой войны в небольшом магазинчике в Кноксвилле, штат Тенесси. Рядовой пехоты Эрни Кулидж купил их в тот день, когда он должен был отплывать в Париж, и он взял эти часы с собой на войну. Они были выпущены компанией, которая первой начала производить наручные часы. Видите ли, в то время большинство людей носило часы в кармане. Мой прадедушка прошел всю войну в этих часах. Потом, когда он исполнил свой воинский долг, он вернулся домой к моей прабабушке, снял часы с руки и положил их в банку из—под кофе.   
И они лежали в этой банке до тех пор, пока твоему дедушке, Дэну Кулиджу, не пришлось во имя своей Родины плыть через океан, чтобы снова сражаться с немцами. Эта война называлась Вторая Мировая. Мой прадедушка дал эти часы моему дедушке, чтобы они и ему принесли удачу. К сожалению, Дэну удача не улыбнулась. Мой дедушка был морской пехотинец, и он погиб вместе в другими морскими пехотинцами в битве за остров Уэйк. Мой дедушка понимал, что идет на смерть. Они все знали, что им суждено погибнуть на этом острове.   
Поэтому за три дня до того, как остров был захвачен японцами, мой дедушка, которому тогда было 22 года, попросил стрелка с транспортного самолета, по имени Виноки, человека, которого он никогда прежде не встречал, отвезти эти золотые часы моему папе, своему маленькому сыну, которого он никогда не видел. Через три дня мой дедушка погиб. Но Виноки сдержал слово. Когда война закончилась, он приехал к моей бабушке и передал моему папе, ее маленькому сыну, золотые часы его отца.   
Эти часы. Эти часы были на руке моего папы, когда его сбили над Ханоем. Его взяли в плен и посадили во вьетнамский лагерь. Он понимал, что если чучмеки увидят часы, они их сразу конфискуют. А мой папа считал, что эти часы принадлежат мне, и он скорее умер бы, чем позволил этим узкоглазым забрать то, что принадлежит его сыну. Поэтому он спрятал их в единственном месте, куда он мог что—то спрятать — в своей заднице. Пять долгих лет он носил эти часы в заднице.   
Умирая от дизентерии, он передал эти часы мне, и я носил этот неудобный металлический предмет в своей заднице еще два года. Прошло семь лет, и я смог вернуться домой к моей семье. И вот теперь я отдаю эти часы тому, кто сумеет наконец доебаться до меня самым охуеннейшим способом, каким только возможно.

Иезекииль, 25:17.  
Путь праведника преграждается нечестивостью грешников и беззаконием злобных. Благословен тот, кто, побуждаемый милосердием и доброю волей, ведет слабых чрез долину тьмы, ибо он есть истинная опора братьям своим и хранитель заблудших. И простру... прострю... ну и словечко... наложу, блядь, руку Мою на тех, кто замыслил истребить братьев моих, и совершу над ними великое мщение наказаниями яростными, и узнают, что я — Господь, когда совершу над ними Мое мщение...  
Доброй ночи, Тарантино Вейл. Доброй ночи.

*TARANTINO HITS на ваше усмотрение*


End file.
